


Look At Me

by Reidbesus



Series: The BAU but more gay [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bisexual Spencer Reid, Boss/Employee Relationship, Bottom Spencer Reid, Cute, Getting Together, Hair-pulling, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Hotch, Reid is demanding, Top Aaron Hotchner, hotch knows he's in control, reid is a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reidbesus/pseuds/Reidbesus
Summary: "I love you, Spencer Reid." They told the younger. Spencer smiled and looked at them before saying "I love you too Aaron Hotchner."
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Series: The BAU but more gay [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981120
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Look At Me

**Author's Note:**

> This work is related to the story "The secrets we keep," but can also be read as a stand-alone.

Spencer bounced his leg under the table as he worked a paper for his philosophy course.  He had decided to get another B.A but this time in philosophy.  He scribbled words on the paper quickly even though he wasn’t in a rush.  The sound of the pen writing on the paper was the only noise that Spencer could hear.  Well, that was until someone began to knock loudly on his front door. He was confused, he didn’t have any friends outside work that knew where he lived not to mention that it was around 7 am.   
  
Reid sat his pen down gently on the round wooden table before getting up and making his way over to the door.  He wasn't far from it so it didn't take long. Reid gripped the silver doorknob and looked through the peephole. Confused, Spencer opened the door and raised a brow. "Hotch?  What are you doing here?" The long-haired brunette asked as he stepped aside letting the older agent in.   
  
Hotch watched as the young doctor turned around to shut the door. They took their chance and moved close to him placing a hand on each side of the younger male's head. Reid turned around and looked at his boss. Their lips just centimeters apart. Reid smirked but only slightly and not for long. He knew what was about to happen and he wanted it to. He had been wanting it since his first year in the BAU.   
  
Reid briefly glanced over at the table and Hotch followed his eyes looking where the other had just looked. "Hmm did I interrupt something?" Hotch asked turning his head back to where he was looking at Spencer.  Hotch watched as Spencer shook his head. "You did, but I will gladly set that aside. It's not due anytime soon anyway. " Spencer told the other. "That is if you hurry the hell up and fuck me already," He added.   
  
Hotch rolled his eyes. "You seem to forget I'm in control here Spencer," Hotch spoke as they pressed their body against Spencer's. Spencer's breath hitched as he looked away from the other. Hotch growled as he grabbed the other's hair and pulled it roughly. "Look at me, Spencer," Hotch said. Spencer bit his bottom lip and looked at his boss.   
  
Hotch kept his hand in Spencer's hair as he leaned in and kissed him softly. The kiss was passionate, emotional, and it made Spencer melt to the touch. Reid wrapped his arms around Hotch's neck as he was picked up. The younger male wrapped his legs around Hotch's waist.  Neither of them dared to break the kiss. Not until Spencer was laid down gently on his bed,   
  
"H-hotch," The brunette said as he looked up at his boss. "Aaron." The older corrected.  "Call me Aaron." They added. Spencer agreed with a smile. "Aaron I think we should text everyone else. Tell them that we aren't coming in today." Spencer told him. Aaron chucked before sitting on the bed next to where Reid was laying. He pulled his phone out sending something to the group chat before turning his phone off and putting it on the nightstand. Spencer sent something in the chat before turning his phone off as well carelessly tossing it somewhere on the bed,   
  
Spencer reached over and pulled Hotch so that they were on top of him. He smirked before kissing the older roughly. Hotch broke the kiss briefly to speak.  "I love you, Spencer Reid." They told the younger. Spencer smiled and looked at them before saying "I love you too Aaron Hotchner."


End file.
